


Если хочешь остаться

by Celine_Violsson



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson/pseuds/Celine_Violsson
Summary: Давно за двенадцать, тебе в другой район. Пусть будут все шептаться, утром что-нибудь соврём.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Если хочешь остаться

— А как тебе вот эти… штуковины? — Кроули потыкал вилкой в сомнительный предмет на своей тарелке. Вокруг, за соседними столиками, шелестели бессмысленными диалогами, и Кроули уже усомнился, что Азирафаэль расслышал.  
— А-а, ты про мий-и-дии? Кажется, так их называют. Я сперва подумал, что это декор.  
— Де Кор? Непохоже. Я знал одного месье Алэра де Кора, но то было в 17 веке, хотя, сходство есть. Да, пожалуй, когда он давал благословение своей дочери на свадьбу с Шарлем, который был портным, его лицо скривилось примерно так же, как вот эта ракушка. Ну и шуму было при дворе, скажу я тебе. Хотя потом месье де Кор изменил своё мнение, а Шарль со своей прекрасной молодой женой стали желанными гостями. Как по щелчку пальцев.  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся и рассеянно покрутил в руке бокал шампанского.  
— Они были чудесной парой, я решил, что…  
Азирафаэль поставил бокал на столик и, подперев голову ладонью, безотрывно смотрел на смолкающего Кроули.  
— Что?  
— Да так.  
— Ты уверен, что больше не хочешь этих ракушек?

За столиком справа усилилось напряженное шелестение о передаче бизнеса «по наследству» непутевому сыну одного весьма состоятельного господина, которого, согласно тому же шелестению, звали Алэр Корр.

— Ракушки можно собрать где-нибудь на берегу, а эти какие-то… Но попробовать, конечно, стоило, — Азирафаэль ободряюще придвинул Кроули бокал.  
— На берегу?  
— Да. Мы могли бы… Не знаю, может… Прогуляться?  
— Искушение принято! — Кроули развернулся, чтобы позвать официанта принести счёт, пока ангел не передумал.  
— Я хотел бы ещё немного побыть здесь, — Азирафаэль замялся и смущённо дернул Кроули за рукав, — Посмотреть на _них_.  
— На людей?  
— Да, они невероятные, правда? — Азирафаэль мечтательно оглянулся.  
— Согласен, — Кроули сделал маленький глоток шампанского.  
— Я иногда думаю о том, что вот они-то умеют по-настоящему ценить жизнь. И по-настоящему _не замечать_ , как она проходит. Что нам с тобой? Шесть тысяч лет, а я до сих пор не могу запомнить, как называются эти ракушки. Я бы хотел… Хоть один раз побыть как они. Прожить _один день как они_.  
— Что они добавили в шампанское? — Кроули подозрительно глянул на пузырящийся бокал.  
— Просто… То, как они умеют самоотверженно любить! Это не может не вдохновлять. За эти столетия, Кроули… Ничего не изменилось. Ведь ничего, так?  
— Ладно тебе, ненавидеть они тоже умеют самоотверженно.  
— Все остальные эмоции — производные от любви!  
— Пф-ф, а Великий Замысел, наверное, производная от безделья, — фыркнул Кроули и сделал следующий глоток побольше.  
— Кроули!  
— Мне показалось, или ты зашипел?  
— Милый мой, я определён, как тот, кто _в первую очередь чувствует любовь. И я её чувствую. Всюду._  
Кроули долго молчал и смотрел то на витающего где-то в собственных мыслях Азирафаэля, то на часы.  
— Ангелы, как и люди, тоже умеют по-настоящему не замечать, — Кроули прошептал на грани слышимости и проводил взглядом стрелку настенных часов.  
— Что-что?

***

На небе догорали последние лучи перед тем как скрыться бликами и отражениями в окнах высоток. Кроули и Азирафаэль вышли из Ритц и неспешно гуляли там, куда заведут их подсвечивающиеся окнами домов улочки. Вечер дышал прохладой и дыхание его растворялось в воздухе паром. Азирафаэль за увлекательной беседой о гнездовании альбатросов не заметил, как петляя по улицам, они очутились в прихожей квартиры Кроули.  
— Поистине удивительные птицы! Они долгие годы ищут себе подходящую пару. Очень разумный подход! — Кроули скинул куртку на комод.  
— Да, при этом для привлечения партнера старательно обучаются брачным танцам — ну ведь какая романтика! — Азирафаэль аккуратно повесил шарф на крючок.  
— Я тебе больше скажу: когда пара формируется, то становится настоящей крепкой семьей.  
— И остаются друг другу верными до конца!  
— Вот именно. И в горе и в радости.  
— Это просто прекрасно!  
— Согласен. Чай будешь?  
— А? Да, спасибо, — Азирафаэль оглянулся по сторонам, вспомнив, что больше не ощущает ветер, пробирающийся под вязаный шарф. — Мне с молоком…  
— Да, только подожди немного, — Кроули ускользнул на кухню, — Проходи, чего ты стоишь там у двери?  
— Конечно… — Азирафаэль рассеянно поправил бабочку и шагнул в комнату, оказавшуюся гостиной.

Спустя десять минут вернулся Кроули с двумя чашками чая и поставил их на столик у дивана.  
— Интересные картины, — Азирафаэль всё это время занимал свои мысли изучением своеобразной галереи на стенах гостиной. — Со вкусом.  
— Это называется стиль, мой ангел, — Кроули плюхнулся на диван, который, к слову, стоял прямо по центру комнаты, ни больше ни меньше, и щелкнул пальцами, разжигая огонь в камине. Азирафаэль обернулся.  
— Садись, скоро здесь будет чуть теплее чем сейчас, — Кроули похлопал по месту рядом. Азирафаэль обогнул диван со спинки, сел рядом с Кроули и взял чашку чая с молоком.  
— Чабрец, мята и ещё что-то, кажется, сахар или вроде того — Кроули неопределенно махнул рукой в воздухе, так же взял чашку и сделал маленький глоток.  
— Ты сам его заваривал? — Азирафаэль удивленно вгляделся в молочные отражения в чашке.  
— Ну да, — Кроули зыркнул в сторону камина, и поленья послушно полыхнули.  
— Как это… — Азирафаэль большими усилиями удержал следующее «мило с твоей стороны», — вкусно пахнет…мятой. Мне нравится, — Азирафаэль улыбнулся и посмотрел на сосредоточенно гипнотизирующего камин Кроули.  
— Да, мне тоже нравится. Так что там насчёт альбатросов? — Кроули старательно делал вид, что каждый день заваривает чай с мятой и чабрецом, утром и вечером, и в этом нет для него ничего особенного, но ему с трудом удавалось не повернуться в этот момент лицом к ангелу, ответить улыбкой и сказать: «Правда я молодец? Я так рад, что тебе нравится!» А ещё он ужасно гордился, что, наливая молоко, не пролил полупаковки мимо.  
— Насчёт этих чудесных птиц? О, я говорил, что они придумывают свой язык тела?  
— Когда уже находят своего партнера?  
— Да, пара придумывает свой собственный язык, который понимают только двое.  
— Очень…  
— Романтично! — Азирафаэль не удержался. Не смог удержаться.  
— Я почти именно это и хотел сказать, вроде того, да.

Они успели обсудить многое, прежде чем на улице окончательно стемнело. На самом деле, уже давно близилось к рассвету, но какая разница, если вы увлечены спором о том, как именно гнездятся пингвины и насколько справедливым решением было забрасывать их жить на ледяном отшибе. Параллельно всплывали и воспоминания об их многочисленных встречах в разных точках планеты.  
— Я помню, как мы однажды ужинали в каком-то французском ресторане в тысяча шестьсот восьмидесятом. Как бишь его?..  
— Что-то про стул… Точно, A La Petite Chaise.  
— Да, он! Какое вкусное там было вино, такого в Лондоне теперь не сыскать. Кстати, ты тогда здорово напился.  
— Не было такого, — Кроули выразил решительный протест, громко поставив чашку на стол.  
— Ну тогда ума не приложу, с чего ты так весело праздновал некую помолвку, заставляя официантов разливать всем полные бокалы, — Азирафаэль заговорщически улыбнулся и поднёс к губам чашку чая.  
— Что?  
— Ты кричал, что мы поженимся на мосту Мари.  
— Не было такого, — Кроули барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.  
Судя по тому, как Кроули настойчиво отрицал, что помнит этот вечер, можно было точно утверждать — он всё отлично помнил, даже лучше Азирафаэля.  
— И ещё ты убедил пару за соседним столиком, что если поцеловаться под этим мостом, то они проживут вместе до гробовой доски в согласии и мире.  
— Это всего лишь старая легенда!  
— Но это ты её придумал.  
— И она прижилась! Кстати, мне неплохо влетело от начальства тогда, кто бы знал.  
— За что?  
— За то что миллионы пар жили в мире и согласии и регулярно целовались под этим мостом, вот за что! Мне кажется, я даже видел там однажды госпожу Вельзевул с каким-то типом в дурацком пальто, но да ладно.  
— Типом в дурацком пальто? — Азирафаэль озадаченно отставил чашку в сторону.  
— Да, а что?  
— Так, просто… Ну ты мастерски умеешь переводить тему, старый змий!  
— А что, я просто наблюдательный!  
— Ладно, — задача Азирафаэля всегда была в том, чтобы вовремя остановить оживленный спор, — А можно мне ещё чашечку?

***

Азирафаэль стоял на кухне, облокотившись на стену, и держал в руках горячую кружку какао, которую Кроули ему заботливо приготовил. Сам Кроули, едва не высунув язык, мелко нарезал мяту за столом.  
— А ещё мне нравится поверье про закат у побережья, — как бы невзначай упомянул Азирафаэль и, довольный тем, что внимание Кроули с нарезки мяты полностью переключилось на него, отпил из стакана, пряча там улыбку.  
— Что за поверье?  
— Когда солнце начнёт садиться в воду, нужно взяться за руки и проводить последние лучи. Тогда двое всегда будут вместе. Что-то… вроде этого, — Азирафаэль внезапно смутился.  
— Интересно, никогда не слышал про такое, но очень даже… — Кроули замялся, подбирая слова.  
— Романтично?  
— В точку.  
Азирафаэль постучал пальцами по фарфоровой кружке.  
— Кстати, невероятно вкусно, спасибо, — Азирафаэль улыбался заглядывая в глаза Кроули и кивал сам себе.  
— Что? — Кроули всё ещё размышлял над поверьем, которое рассказал Азирафаэль.  
— Я про какао. Спасибо тебе…  
— Брось, ангел, не за что, — Кроули прятал взгляд и принимался вновь терзать листики мяты.  
— Зачем ты их так мелко рубишь? — Азирафаэль поставил пустую кружку какао на стол и посмотрел на разделочную доску так же заинтересованно, как на какой-нибудь редкий экземпляр книги по эзотерике.  
— Кажется, я забыл, ангел, — Кроули посмотрел на то, что осталось от зелени так, будто впервые это увидел.

Близится час рассвета, ночь не бесконечная, а значит, ангел всё же когда-то уйдёт. Кроули очень не хотелось, чтобы он уходил, но он бы не стал препятствовать, если бы ангел сам того пожелал.

— С тобой всё в порядке? Тебе надо отдохнуть, мой дорогой.  
— Да? Ну, а что насчёт той бутылки вина, которую ты подарил мне прошлым воскресеньем? — Кроули оживленно вскочил со стула и почти достиг заветного винного шкафчика буквально в три прыжка. Но остановился.  
— Знаешь, я думаю, мне пора. Я и так надолго задержался у тебя… — Азирафаэль несмело отступил в сторону прихожей.  
— Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь. Довольно трудно поймать такси в такое время, — Кроули почувствовал укол где-то в глубине.  
Азирафаэль все же прошёл в прихожую и первым делом повязал шарф, это добавило ему решительности и уверенности в том, что он-таки решил уйти. А так хочется передумать. Но Кроули выглядит чересчур утомившимся. Как в такой ситуации поступить правильно? Азирафаэль завязал пояс пальто. Кроули медленно подошёл к нему и всё время, пока ангел одевался, смотрел на него грустными глазами, облокотившись на стену.  
— Что ж, ничего, я пройду пешком. Может, когда-нибудь…не знаю, мы… посмотрим на закат, — Азирафаэль улыбнулся Кроули и повернул ручку двери.

***

Спустя тридцать семь минут разговора с фикусом на повышенных тонах Кроули услышал что-то кроме дрожания листьев и своего голоса. Кто-то робко постучал в дверь. В другой момент он бы предпочёл проигнорировать стук и продолжить воспитательную беседу, но Азирафаэль ушёл совсем недавно и, может быть, Кроули хотелось, чтобы он неожиданно вернулся. Может быть. Кроули медленно поднялся с пола, где сидел скрестив ноги, и направился к двери. Стук повторился, но уже так тихо, что Кроули уверился в том, кто именно стоит за дверью. Однако в первые секунды решил, что ему показалось.  
Он открыл дверь.  
— Мне кажется, я забыл у тебя зонт, — оттараторил с порога Азирафаэль.  
— Зонт?  
— Да, в клеточку такой.  
— В клеточку? — Кроули совсем обмяк, не понимая, с чего это на него свалилась такая фортуна, хотя, правильнее будет сказать, вернулась, дав несколько кругов у книжного магазина и тщательно всё обдумав.  
— Ага. В клеточку, — Азирафаэль начал нервничать. Точнее продолжил, просто теперь вдвое сильнее.  
— Ты… Проходи, — Кроули впустил Азирафаэля и дверь, закрываясь за ангелом, скрипнула, как будто кто-то радостно взвизгнул и затаил дыхание.

— Так значит зонт?  
— Да, собирается дождь, — Азирафаэль отрешенно провел ладонью по комоду в прихожей.  
— То есть ты дошел до своего книжного сухим, но решил вернуться за зонтом? — Кроули успел за три секунды три тысячи раз пожалеть, что задал вопрос. Снова вопросы доставляют ему проблемы.  
— Разве ты бы не вернулся? — Азирафаэль обернулся к стоящему позади Кроули, который подпирал своей спиной входную дверь, чтобы она вдруг не открылась, хотя открывалась она в другую сторону. Кроули выбирал между вариантами «вернулся бы» и «никогда бы не уходил».  
Азирафаэль решил не дожидаться ответа и, собрав всю решительность в дрожащие руки, устремился к Кроули и прижал его к двери собой.  
— Где ты этому…  
— У тебя научился, — Азирафаэль на мгновение остановился в дюйме от лица Кроули, задержал взгляд на его губах и закрыл глаза. Расстояние между ними растворилось в воздухе, и Кроули почувствовал нежное прикосновение мягких тёплых губ.

— Ты знаешь, что это было?  
— Ни малейшего представления, — Азирафаэль перевёл дыхание.  
— Зато у меня появилась идея, ангел. Теперь предоставь это мне.

Кроули целовал Азирафаэля и чувствовал, как в руках тают мягкие белые кудри, и на пол стекает лишняя одежда, выстилая собой дорогу от прихожей до комнаты.  
У Кроули будет перехватывать дыхание всякий раз, когда он будет вспоминать тихий хриплый голос ангела и его руки на своих плечах.

***

Утро как всегда явилось без предупреждений и поначалу мягким светом проникло в комнату, а затем стало настойчиво засвечивать полузакрытые веки. «Никакого покоя в этом доме», — подумал про себя Кроули и открыл глаза. Впервые в жизни он увидел вокруг кровати бардак. То есть _полный_ бардак: разбросанная одежда, покосившаяся картина, под ней отъехавший куда-то комод, и финалом стала рубашка Азирафаэля, небрежно наброшенная на торшер. Впервые в жизни Кроули так сильно нервничал перед обычным действием: повернуться на другую сторону кровати. Вот и пожил один день как человек. Не то чтобы ему это было не в радость и, может быть, такие дни стоило бы периодически повторять, но… Нет. Ну уж нет, на такой почве можно и развоплотиться, кроме того, разве это не подвергает ангела опасности? Кроули собрался с мыслями и перевернулся на другой бок. Азирафаэль мирно спал, подоткнув одеяло под голову, а подушку использовал скорее как _декор_ , поэтому она просто валялась в ногах. Кроули видел много мелодраматических фильмов (и надеялся, что никто не узнает об этом), где кто-то, проснувшись утром рядом с любимым человеком, занимался пересчетом родинок на его руках, веснушек на лице и, самое главное, гладил этого самого любимого человека по волосам. Это казалось Кроули бессмысленным и довольно глупым, но почему-то именно сейчас ему хотелось делать абсолютно то же самое. Кроули потянулся ладонью к руке Азирафаэля, но, как и в этих дурацких, черт бы их побрал, фильмах, оглушительной трелью загромыхал телефон, едва ли не падая с тумбы от нетерпения.  
— Какого дьявола… — Только и процедил Кроули.  
— Хастура. К тебе был отправлен Хастур, чтобы проконтролировать _деяния_. Надеемся, с этим все в порядке, Кроули.  
— Разумеется, что за вопрос, — Кроули бросил трубку. С каких пор к нему отправляют воспитательниц с лягушками на голове? Хастур что, его мамочка?  
Кроули максимально размеренными движениями практически сполз с кровати, стащил рубашку с торшера и джинсы, валявшиеся на пороге комнаты, съехал вниз по лестнице и скользнул на кухню. Он достал из холодильника молоко и смерил его грозным взглядом прежде чем поставить на стол.  
— Только попробуй пролиться, я тебя предупредил, — Молоко не посмело шелохнуться и твёрдо стояло на столе.  
Кроули насвистывал какую-то веселую мелодию и, пританцовывая, летал по кухне в поисках нужных предметов. Наконец была найдена упаковка кофе и обнаружена кофеварка, которая надеялась остаться неприметным декором, как раньше. Полагаясь на демоническую интуицию, Кроули засыпал и залил в кофеварку всё, из чего, в принципе, может состоять кофе. Как и всё утром понедельника, она отказывалась работать. Кроули дал кофеварке подзатыльник, та сонно зажужжала и зашипела на него горячим молоком. Кроули зашипел в ответ. Кофеварка угомонилась, приняла поражение с достоинством и тонкой струйкой влила кофе в чашки.  
— Так-то, ха! — Кроули с видом победителя поставил чашки на поднос.  
Прошло десять минут безуспешного поиска муки на этой кухне, Кроули закатил глаза, щёлкнул пальцами, и на столе появились все необходимые ингредиенты. Разве что навыка выпекания блинов не доложили, но да ладно.  
Опять же, полагаясь на демоническую интуицию, Кроули просто засыпал всё, что материализовалось на столе в глубокую тарелку, смешал и поставил сковороду на огонь.  
Блины не выпекались. Кроули продолжил смотреть пронзительным взглядом на тарелку со смесью. Тишина. У бутылки молока треснула крышка.

— Поверить не могу, ты меня очень, — Кроули влил половником смесь на сковороду. Та виновато растеклась, — очень разочаровываешь. Какой это по счёту блин? Первый! А сколько раз я попытался сделать блин до этого? Девять! И что я получил? Какую-то слипшуюся е…  
— Кроули?  
Кроули обернулся и чуть не выронил из рук сковороду. Азирафаэль стоял в одной черной длинной рубашке и потирал сонные глаза.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Азирафаэль зевнул и рассеянно огляделся по сторонам.  
Кроули молчал. Кажется, он забыл, как говорить. И слова, которые обычно говорят, тоже забыл.  
— Какой чудесный запах! — Азирафаэль почувствовал аромат блинов и широко улыбнулся.  
Кроули продолжал молчать. Не то чтобы ему было нечего сказать. Скорее наоборот. Кроули хотелось заорать во всю глотку и провалиться сквозь землю, расплавившуюся под ним. Ну кто, скажите на милость, позволил этому растрепанному пушистому ангелу надевать его длинную черную рубашку? Кто позволил ему расстегнуть первые две пуговицы? Разве это законно при таком невинном взгляде? Кроули объявляет это незаконным. И обязательным. Обязательным для их каждого утра.  
— Ты готовишь блинчики на завтрак? — Азирафаэль прошёлся вокруг стола. Кроули нервно сглотнул.  
— Тебе помочь? — Азирафаэль потряс окаменевшего Кроули за плечо. Тот издал нечленораздельный звук.  
— Ладно, тогда не буду мешать? И кстати… Тебе очень идёт белый.  
Азирафаэль вышел из кухни. «Вот ведь какой!.. Какой же он чудесный», — Кроули вздохнул. Блин на сковороде затрещал образовавшейся корочкой. Кроули не глядя переложил его на тарелку. Взглядом Кроули продолжал провожать Азирафаэля, пока тот не скрылся в коридоре за поворотом. Кажется, Азирафаэль что-то говорил ему. Кроули не помнит, что именно, что-то про рубашку. Или это он сам хотел ему сказать про черную рубашку, которая длинной чуть ниже ягодиц? У Кроули в руках оплавилась рукоять сковороды.

***

Кроули перевернул пятый блин и выключил плиту. У него закончилось терпение и блинная смесь. Вообще он мог отказаться от идеи выпечки уже на третьем блинчике, но перспектива завтрака вместе… Да и Азирафаэль был бы рад. Кроули налил мёд в маленькую пиалочку, отошёл от стола и полюбовался на поднос с завтраком. Шедевр, не считая немного подгоревшего с одной стороны блина. В коридоре что-то зашуршало. Кроули почувствовал приятный древесный запах. Он взял поднос и отправился искать Азирафаэля. Тот моментально нашёлся в коридоре, среди растений.

— Я специально взял именно твою рубашку, — Начал Кроули за спиной Азирафаэля.  
— Я знаю, милый, — Азирафаэль продолжал увлечённо копаться в каком-то горшке.  
— Потому что мне нравится как ты пахнешь.  
— Я знаю. И я надел твою по той же причине.  
Азирафаэль повернулся, держа в руках горшок с молодыми побегами лилии. Он бережно провёл по кромке листа сочно-зеленого цвета и что-то шепнул цветку. От одного из отростков закрутился и вытянулся бутон. У Кроули чуть челюсть не отвисла.  
— Милый, я просто поражаюсь!  
Что-то не так? Цветок вянет? На листах появились пятна?! Кроули терялся в догадках.  
— У тебя такие ухоженные растения! И их… так много! — Азирафаэль одарил Кроули сияющей улыбкой.  
— Да, э… Я разговариваю с ними. Иногда. То есть, я однажды слышал, что от этого они лучше растут и… А что ты делаешь?  
— Небольшое ангельское чудо, — Азирафаэль щелкнул пальцами и в дальнем углу расцвёл скромный маленький кактус, — А теперь будем завтракать?  
Ещё одно ангельское чудо предполагало материализацию чудесного круглого столика как раз на двоих. Темное дерево покрывала резьба в форме пышных лакированных цветов. Прямо посреди домашней оранжереи Кроули теперь отлично вписался новый предмет интерьера, и ещё два стула впридачу. После того, как Кроули поставил поднос с завтраком на столешницу, он слегка смущённо щёлкнул пальцами, и Азирафаэль облачился в брюки.  
— Ох, я совсем забыл! Спасибо, — Азирафаэль поспешил сесть за стол.  
«Ну разумеется, охотно верю», — подумал Кроули.  
Не успел он придвинуться к столу, как в дверь начали упорно стучать. Хотя для этих целей (достать хозяина; всё равно он никогда не открывает) есть дверной звонок. Кроули закатил глаза и продолжил разливать чай по чашкам. Дверь продолжала сотрясаться. Кроули положил Азирафаэлю пару блинов и капнул на них медом. Взгляд Азирафаэля из-под пушистых ресниц и улыбка стоили того, чтобы пыхтеть всё утро в такт кофеварке.  
— Кроули, я не хочу тебя отвлекать, но, кажется, кто-то…  
— Стучит в дверь, я слышу, — Кроули отмахнулся и сел на стул.  
— Может стоит хотя бы спросить кто это?  
— Это Хастур. Ну вот, теперь подходить к двери не интересно, потому что мы уже знаем, кто за ней; приятного аппетита, — Кроули сделал глоток кофе. Азирафаэль продолжал испытующе смотреть.  
— Ну что?  
— Не хочется прерывать утреннюю идиллию, но входная дверь начала, вроде как, пениться и шипеть.  
Кроули вздохнул и поставил чашку на стол.  
— Ладно, но это только потому что ты попросил.  
Легкими вальсирующими движениями Кроули прошелся к входной двери.  
— Как дела, Хастур? — Кроули беспечно вбросил, не открывая двери.  
— Отлично, Кроули. Было, до того как меня отправили к тебе, — дверь зашипела в ответ.  
— Ну, а как там погодка на улице? Солнышко светит? Птички поют?  
— Тебе оно не будет так ясно светить, если ты не откроешь дверь.  
— Чего ты такой нервный, дружище? Под дождь что ли попал?  
За дверью воцарилось молчание.  
— Перестань бесконечно задавать вопросы. Я ещё не ответил на предыдущие.  
Азирафаэль отставил чашку в сторону и стал с интересом наблюдать за этой сценой.  
— Ладно, Кроули, просто распишись в этой чертовой бумаге и я пойду уже.  
— Распишись за меня, — Кроули перекрестил руки и облокотился на дверь.  
— Кроули, если бы я мог расписаться вместо тебя, я бы сюда не пришел. У меня куча других, более важных дел, чем трепаться с тобой через дверь.  
— Хастур, я знаю, твои дела не ждут, а я вот ещё даже не завтракал. Давай решим вопрос поскорее: зачем тебя прислали?  
— Не завтракал?!  
— Да, я…  
— Тебе не нужно завтракать! В этом-то и дело, Кроули, ты завтракаешь вместо _деяний!_ — Дверь затряслась от раздражения.  
— В Аду что, настолько уныло без меня, что они подослали тебя проконтролировать, хорошо ли я поел и сделал ли уроки?  
Вновь повисло молчание.  
— Ты откроешь или нет?  
— Нет.  
— Ясно.  
Кроули подал знак Азирафаэлю, чтобы тот попробовал, наконец, блины, а то ведь остынут.  
— Что у тебя там происходит? — Хастур прищурился.  
— Остывающий завтрак, — Кроули крикнул в замочную скважину.  
— Пахнет яблочным пирогом…  
— Это не, — Кроули повернулся к Азирафаэлю, который начал заметно нервничать, — не…не пирог.  
— Чем-то знакомым и слишком сладким, — Хастур прислушивался.  
— Не знаю, о чём ты, — Кроули попятился от двери.  
Хастур прожигал дверь взглядом, но просто так вломиться не решился. Он чувствовал, что у Кроули в квартире кто-то есть, кто-то совершенно неосязаемый, по сравнению с обычным человеком. С другой стороны, хотелось бы Хастуру проводить здесь расследование, если у него есть масса других срочных дел?  
— Да и черт с тобой, — взревел Хастур и шумно затопал по лестнице вниз.  
Кроули прислушался к удаляющимся шагам. Неужели он так легко взял и ушёл? И что это за срочные дела такие?  
Кроули медленно подошёл к Азирафаэлю со спины и положил руки ему на плечи.  
— Неожиданные гости. Как пришли так и ушли, — Кроули ободряюще провёл ладонями по плечам Азирафаэля. Тот поёжился и выдохнул.  
— Он ушёл?  
— Думаю, да, срочные дела, знаешь ли, — ладони скользнули вниз к предплечьям.  
— Стоит проверить, я думаю.  
Кроули с неохотой отошёл от столика и без особого интереса заглянул в окно. Хастур широкими шагами удалялся от дома, пнул по дороге пустое мусорное ведро, крикнув на него «да и чёрт с тобой!» и летел в сторону местной фермерской лавки. Там продавались лучшие в городе авокадо.  
— Вообще-то со мной ангел.  
Кроули круто развернулся от окна и торжествующе подлетел к столу.  
— Ну что, позавтракаем наконец?

***

Азирафаэль стоял у двери, молчал и мял в руках чехол для зонта.  
— Мне нужно всё обдумать, — наконец произнёс он, — Я пойду прогуляюсь.  
— Конечно. Ты в порядке?  
— Да, в полном. Просто… всё быстро меняется и… — Азирафаэль беспомощно выдохнул, — Всё было замечательно, правда, — он устало улыбнулся и потянул ручку двери, — И ты тоже замечательный, — Азирафаэль вышел за порог и спустился вниз по лестнице, мягко и почти бесшумно.  
Кроули ещё долго носился по квартире с очумелой улыбкой, потом задумался, а так же ли счастлив Азирафаэль, распереживался и поставил в центр оранжереи маленький цветущий кактус. Вместе с кактусом они решили, что вечером Кроули пойдёт искать Азирафаэля в парке и обязательно скажет, что этот ангел — самый лучший из всех, которых Кроули доводилось встречать.

***

Легкий вечерний ветер заглядывал в открытые окна и шуршал в листьях и траве. Азирафаэль вдыхал эту свежесть и умиротворенно наблюдал за расходящимися кругами от беспокойных лапок уток по воде пруда. Кто-то перебирал струны гитары на скамейке по соседству и тихонько напевал что-то своё. По тротуару пронеслись двое на велосипедах, весело подбадривая друг друга. Вечер неуверенно опускался в парк.

— А мне понравилось, — Кроули сел на скамейку рядом с Азирафаэлем. Ощущение, будто он перемахнул через её спинку.  
— Что? — Азирафаэль встрепенулся.  
— Всё. Абсолютно всё.  
Мягкий предзакатный свет лёг на траву, которая обрамляла берег пруда.  
— И мне понравилось быть женщиной. И когда ты был ею тоже понравилось…  
— Прошу, ну не надо, — Азирафаэль спрятал лицо в ладонях, которые уже практически отпечатались на ярко алых щеках.  
— Но нам нужно поговорить, ангел. И я не собираюсь бросать тебя в этих раздумьях одного.  
Азирафаэль заметил листик, запутавшийся в рыжих волосах.  
— Где ты был?  
Кроули резко вынырнул из своих мыслей, которые он усердно собирал в одну кучу.  
— Я поливал растения. А что?  
— Прямо в горшках сидел? — Азирафаэль вытащил листик из вьющихся волос и улыбнулся.  
— А ты надел новую бабочку?  
— Да-а, — Азирафаэль просиял, — Тебе нравится?  
— Снова шотландка…  
— Нестареющая классика! Кроме того, прекрасно подходит под черную рубашку.  
Кроули зацепился взглядом за утку, которая, неуклюже переваливаясь, споткнулась, плюхнулась в воду, сшибла крылом неповоротливого селезня и, самодовольно крякнув, нырнула вниз.  
— Вот что, ангел мой, — Кроули повернулся к Азирафаэлю и потянул его за рукав, — Во-первых, у тебя невероятно мягкие волосы. Правда. Как пёрышки, — Кроули уже было не остановить, ему хотелось бесконечно вторить о том, как его ангел прекрасен в любой ипостаси. Азирафаэль в данный момент познавал все прелести чувства крайнего смущения, хотя ему приятно было это слышать, стоило признать.  
— Но я был женщиной дольше тебя и… чаще, — Кроули услышал рядом прерывистый вздох, — Возможно, мне даже стоит пересмотреть свой гардероб. Нужно что-то белое, короткое и стильное! Ты видел, какие чудесные нынче шьют платья? Есть даже полупрозрачные, отличный вариант как по мне.  
Азирафаэль испустил тихий стон.  
— Ладно, на самом деле это не имеет значения. Я хотел сказать… Мне просто понравилось и… Это ни от чего не зависело. Только от того что это был ты. Со мной был ты.  
То, как Азирафаэль медленно убрал ладони от лица и улыбнулся, напомнило Кроули распускающийся по утру пушистый белый одуванчик. Хотя волосы Азирафаэля и впрямь были на него похожи.  
— Азирафаэль, я… — Кроули накрыл его руку ладонью.  
— Кроули, — Пожалуй, только Азирафаэль умел произнести его имя так, что словно по щелчку пальцев становится спокойнее. Очень похоже на язык тела альбатросов (так про себя подумал Кроули) — Не надо. Я знаю. Ты сам говорил, у уток есть уши. У них же есть уши? — Азирафаэль глянул на двух уточек, сидящих у берега.  
Кроули вздохнул и обнял ангела, всё же шепнув на ухо то, что не стоило говорить вслух при любопытных утках. Азирафаэль смущенно улыбнулся и уткнулся носом ему в шею.

Диск солнца едва коснулся воды, и по ней пошли ярко-оранжевые круги.

— Кроули?  
— Да?  
— Знаешь, я так и не был на мосту Мари.  
— Быть не может, мы столько раз были в Париже и умудрились напрочь забыть о нём?! Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы через неделю-другую исправить оплошность?  
— А как ты смотришь на то, чтобы проплыть под этим мостом и ненадолго задержаться там?  
— Я с удовольствием поддамся соблазну, — Кроули ближе прижался к ангелу и почувствовал, что стало теплее, как будто внутри него было маленькое солнышко.  
Небо озарилось яркими всполохами красных и желтых масляных красок, которые тут и там размазывались по облакам и перемешивались с холодным воздухом. Догорали последние лучи.


End file.
